


Hange Zoë's Veterinarian Practice

by Kynsi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assistant Reader, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Female Reader, Modern AU, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Veterinarian Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kynsi/pseuds/Kynsi
Summary: Modern alternate universe where Hange Zoë is a veterinarian, and the reader is her assistant. In this two-parts oneshot, I will use she/her pronouns for Hange.Also: smut ahead, caution is advised.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Hange Zoë's Veterinarian Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot will have two parts. Maybe a short epilogue, but if that is the case, I will post it with the second chapter I guess. 
> 
> I've been weirdly obsessed with Hange Zoë lately, so I thought I might as well write some smut to get it out of my system! Let me know if this is any good :)

The sound of your alarm woke you up. You glanced towards it. 6AM. Time to get out of bed and start the week. Just a year ago, you found a very nice job just a few miles from your new place. It was not that you were passionate by animals or anything, more so that this veterinarian practice was the only place that accepted your application. However, from the moment you step foot in the building, you knew this would be a one-of-a-kind experience.

The practice was run by a single woman, Hange Zoë. Saying that she made quite the impression when you first met would be an understatement. The interview she conducted for the position consisted of her rambling for an hour about animals and how interesting the experience would be for you. While this was an awkward situation, you could not help, already back then, but feel a pull when she talked to you with this much passion. When she asked if you were taking the job, your mind blanked for a second. This woman sounded like a catastrophe about to happen, yet you ended up nodding and signing the contract. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

The worst… that would probably be falling in love with your boss. Thinking about them constantly, day in and day out, at home or at work. Which is exactly what happened. You could not help but be attracted to her and you would be damned if she ever found out.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

“Hello, Y/N! How was your weekend?” Hange asked in her usual cheery voice.

This woman always looked like she was happier at work than anywhere else, which always somehow puzzled you.

“It was great, thank you. I took some time to relax and catch up on some TV shows.” You replied. “What about yours?”

She sighted and pinched the bridge of her nose, visibly frustrated.

“It was SO boring!” she exclaimed. “All I could think all day and night was how far behind I am in developing my next flee medicine.”

She made some big gestures with her arms to indicate her annoyance.

“Hange… What about taking your mind off other things?” You asked. “Sometimes it helps coming up with new ideas”.

She pouted for a second, obviously pondering about what you just said.

“Sleep is for the weak, Y/N” she said with a big grin. “Let’s get to work, our first appointment will arrive any moment now.”

You nodded and sat at your desk, turning on the computer. First appointment of the day was a dog coming in for his vaccines. At least it was an easy one. A few minutes passed by before you heard the client ring the bell. Hange pressed the button to unlock the door and a lazy-looking golden retriever entered the room shortly after.

“Hello Misses!” the dog owner exclaimed.

“Hello Gunter!” Hange replied with an honest smile.

The old man was a regular of the practice. Hange told her he was now coming to her with his dog ever since she opened her business five years ago. You greeted the client with a huge smile and gently took the dog from him. The golden retriever, whose name was Bean, wagged his tail playfully as you took him in for a weight check.

Hange took this opportunity to talk with the client. She had always had a bubbly personality and could not help talking with whoever would listen, which you honestly found endearing to no end. The way her eyes would sparkle as soon as you engaged in a conversation with her make you fawn over her just a little more each time.

“Let’s get him his shots” you said as you walked closer to Hange. She helped you put the dog on the table and requested you hold him still while she prepared the syringes. Gunter took a seat and made small talk in the meantime.

Not even ten minutes later, you handed the bill to the client and he went on his way, his dog happily striding by his side. You loved seeing animals so happy after their appointments, which, if you were honest, was not that frequent.

“Man, this took shorter than expected!” Hange said. “I had planned forty-five minutes just in case, so I guess we have nothing to do until our next appointment”.

“Maybe I could take this opportunity to catch up on some paperwork then” You answered. “I still need to check the invoice from last month”.

Hange seemed disappointed at your words and gently grabbed your wrist before you went to sit at your desk.

“Come on, I can think of better ways to kill time” she told you, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

You could not help but blush at her words. Surely, she did not mean…

“What’s with the blush now?” She grinned. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing!” You replied, probably too quickly.

“Chill out, I was just thinking of playing some cards with you” she said with a wink. “Unless you have a better idea, of course. Come to think of it, I might like yours more…”

The blush on your face turned crimson and you could not figure out what to answer this time. Whatever you said, she would have a clever answer to anyway. Before you could react, Hange closed the space between you both.

“You know” she whispered in your ear. “I have noticed how you look at me. It’s incredibly sexy…”

“I…” you started, but your mind was blank, and you could not come up with anything to defend yourself.

“I’ve been looking at you too… I find you very enticing, Y/N. I know I shouldn’t abuse my position as your boss, so please tell me if I should back off now.”

Part of your brain wanted just that. To tell her to stop so that you could both return to some kind of status quo where she was your boss, you an employee who could pretend you were not insanely attracted to her, but this might also be the only opening you would ever have.

However, you could not say everything that went through your mind either, otherwise you would have probably blurted out _please abuse your position and me at the same time._ No, that would not do.

“Please don’t” you said. “Don’t stop.”

Hange pulled away for a moment, during which you feared she would simply pretend nothing happened, but she simply looked at your face before cupping it with one of her hand and leaning it to kiss you. Her lips were soft, gentle at first but her kisses quickly grew demanding as her hand sneaked onto your neck so she could hold you closer.

She placed her free arm around the small of your back and took advantage of your surprised gasp to dart her tongue on your lips, requesting access. You gave in without the hint of a fight and parted your lips so that your tongues could meet. Hange clearly lead the dance and you struggled to hold it together. The hand that was previously resting on your neck slid on your chest and Hange gently started rubbing one of your breasts. Despite your best efforts at remaining composed, you let out a stifled moan against her lips.

“Please tell me if I need to stop, because I’m really getting into this” she breathed out.

“I believe I already told you not to” you replied defiantly, making eye contact with her for the first time since she started kissing you.

She beamed at this and suddenly lifted you up. She placed you against her desk and pushed you on it gently so that you could sit on it. Hange looked at you beneath her for a moment, seeming both pleased and incredulous at the situation. You put your hands around her neck and pulled her in for another kiss as she settled her body between your legs. You did not have all the time in the world, so you would make the best of it. You wrapped your legs around her waist, never breaking the kiss.

“Needy,” she commented. “I like that”.

You did not even try to protest at her words. She squeezed your butt with her hands, and you let out another moan, not even trying to hide your arousal anymore.

“I love how responsive you are” she said. “I want to taste you. All of you”.

Before you could respond to that, she was kissing your neck as her hands fumbled with your belt. Maybe you should have stopped her, for professionalism’s sake, but you had been wanting this for so long. She left a hickey on your collarbone before lowering herself between your legs. She tugged at your pants to signal you to move so that she could lower them. You obliged and found yourself without anything to cover you bottom half in a matter of seconds.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” You managed to ask, despite being intoxicated by her ministrations so far.

She pushed you back onto the desk, lifted one of your legs and kissed the inside of your tight without ever breaking eye contact.

“Hell, yes.” She replied, “You’re so pretty when you’re turned on”.

You would not have expected her to be such a talkative lover, but there was no denying this had a positive effect on you. She kept kissing your inner tights for a bit before leaving small kisses on your sensitive crotch.

“Already so wet for me, I’m honoured” she commented, and you struggled to keep quiet. You could almost feel her smiling triumphantly against your skin.

She opened her mouth and put it around your sensitive bundle of nerves. She began to suck on it gently as your breathing started to become erratic. She alternated between sucking and licking you until you could feel your legs trembling. This moment felt out of time. You could not tell if she did this for a second or an hour, but you loved every single part of it.

“Don’t come so fast, I’m not done” she said with a wicked smile.

She slid a digit inside of you and it took all your strength not to come at that moment. You did not want this to end. There was no indication there might be another chance for this to happen. When she was sure you were ready, she added a second and started pumping them.

Your fists were clenched on the wooden desk and you started struggling to breathe as soon as she put her mouth back onto you. It maybe took a minute or two, but you could not take it anymore and you came on her fingers, breathing out her name in doing so.

It took you some time to calm down your breathing and get back to your senses after the great orgasm she had just given you. This was probably the best you ever had in your life.

“Now, that is what I call time well spent” she said with a flirty wink before standing back up. “Stay there, I will get you something to clean yourself with. Plus, I must say I really like the view”.

You would have blushed even more deeply if that were possible. Here you were, bottomless and completely undone on the desk of your boss while clients would probably be coming in any minute now. Yet, you did not feel any regret. No, you felt satisfied and even more in love. That last part though, you would probably never admit to Hange.

“Here” she said, handing you a small towel. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, Y/N. I’m glad you seemed to want it as badly as I did. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

You got yourself dried up and dressed up properly, unsure of your next move. You wanted so badly to confess your feelings but were too afraid to ruin the moment. If this was all you could get from her… maybe that was enough? At least for now.

“Anytime.” You finally answered as you heard the familiar sound of the bell, indicating a client had arrived at the practice.


End file.
